


Candy

by AutisticWriter



Series: 100 Prompts: Sports Anime Edition [82]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anti shippers and anti kink don’t interact, Candy, Cuddling & Snuggling, Double Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Prompt Fic, Swearing, Taxis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-30 00:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16754239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Sara and Mila reunite after a long time apart.[Prompt 82 – Candy]





	Candy

As she sits beside her girlfriend in a taxi, Sara shuffles closer and kisses Mila’s cheek.

“It’s so good to see you,” Sara whispers, kissing her again. “I missed you.”

Mila smiles. “Me too. Long distance relationships are a bag of shit, aren’t they?”

That makes Sara chuckle, and she wraps her arms around Mila. “Yeah, they are.”

Mila is right; long distance relationships are hard work, and there are times she misses Mila so much it hurts. But… but at least they get to see each other every few weeks. Right now, she has joined Mila in Russia for a few days, and they’re probably going to spend most of it practising skating together or just hanging around at Mila’s place. Either way, these next few days are going to be great.

“Hey, I got you a present,” Sara says, reaching into her bag.

“Hmm? A present?”

She smiles. “Yeah. Remember when you came to stay with me and you fell in love with those lemon-flavoured candies my mom gave us?”

Mila sits up straighter, a grin spreading across her face. “You mean…?”

“Yeah,” Sara says, and she passes Mila a bag of lemon candies.

Mila kisses her. “Thanks.”


End file.
